


Drawn Here Together

by elenajames



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Knotting, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: Danny's home for his heat, and he and Claude intend to make the most of it.





	Drawn Here Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arabwel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/gifts).



> For Arabwel: I hope you like it!

It’s hard not to preen under Danny’s attention, even with the cameras around. Claude knows what they’re after - the shots of them together, just like old times - and the two of them play into it as much as they can. Still, Claude has to work hard to control his expression, feeling his heart start to beat faster when Danny lets him back him toward the wall. Claude rests his hand against the brick, all but looming over Danny as they talk. It’s tempting to scent him when Danny tilts his head to bare his neck slightly, and Claude can feel his lips curl into a faint smirk when Danny’s eyes narrow, his smile going sharp. 

 

“I’ll see you later,” is a promise that leaves Claude hot under the collar, instinct wanting him to follow the alluring scent of pre-heat omega down the hall, but he keeps himself in check and heads back to the locker room to change. He’s lucky that the room is a riot of smells; Ivan’s close to a rut and the lingering scent of Coots’ heat layered over adrenaline stink hides the curl of arousal that’s surely wafting off him. 

 

It’s not easy to beg off from the guys going out; TK wheedles at him until Wayne finally snorts and shakes his head. “Danny’s in town, kid. Might as well save your breath.” 

 

That earns some hoots and hollers, but gets Claude a pass. The guys know Danny, and know that Danny being up in Maine hasn’t been exactly easy for either of them. Claude makes the drive back to Haddonfield on pure muscle memory, eagerness making him speed a bit more than he normally would. Something warm and content curls in his chest to see the lights on, Danny’s car parked in the driveway as Claude pulls in beside it. 

 

There’s food waiting for him on the counter - obviously something Danny picked up, since the kitchen is pretty much empty - and Claude digs into the pasta with gusto, listening to the sound of the shower running upstairs. It kicks off a few minutes before he finishes, and he only spares a moment to rinse the fork he used before heading upstairs. 

 

Danny’s shower-warm and damp, laughing softly when Claude wraps him up in his arms from behind. That laugh turns lower, almost a moan as Claude presses his mouth to Danny’s neck, breathing his scent in deeply as he nips at the tender skin. Heatscent curls faintly around them, stronger when Danny finally lets his towel drop from around his waist. Claude lets him go only to undress, tugging impatiently at his own clothes while Danny tugs down the covers on the bed and sprawls himself out across the sheets. 

 

Crawling up on the bed, Claude is welcomed by Danny’s spread legs and open arms, drawn down into the kiss he’d wanted them to have earlier. “I missed you,” he breathes when Danny lets him pull back enough to speak. 

 

“I missed you too,” Danny murmurs. He angles for another kiss, and Claude has no reason to refuse him. His alpha instinct is purring in contentment, willing to take its time now that Danny is here with him in their bed.

 

Grinding against Danny, Claude can feel his purr crank up as the thick, spicy scent of Danny’s heat floods the room. Blunt nails dig into his back, and Claude growls playfully just to hear Danny gasp. Sharp teeth nip his neck in response. 

 

“Don’t tease,” Danny grumbles, sounding just put out enough to make Claude whine softly. “C’mon.” 

 

Claude guides himself in, moaning softly at Danny’s tight warmth. He can scent how fertile Danny is, making it almost too easy to give in to his alpha hindbrain. Cradling Danny close, Claude thrusts long and deep, purposeful need driving them both as Danny rolls his hips up to meet Claude halfway. Danny nips him again, impatient, and Claude thrusts all the harder, trying to give his omega what he wants. It doesn’t seem to be quite enough; Danny gets restless, arching harder, scratching at Claude’s back and shoulders until Claude whines again. 

 

“Move,” Danny suddenly bites out, shoving at Claude’s shoulder. He unwraps his legs from around Claude’s waist and keeps pushing until Claude is flat on his back, heat-dumb as his brain plays catch up. He catches Danny, steadying him as he straddles Claude’s waist. Demandingly, Danny guides Claude’s cock to his hole and sinks down. Shuddering, Danny clutches at Claude’s hands where they’re clinging to his hips. Claude lets him rock for a few minutes, trying to grind down to get Claude deeper, but he can see Danny’s frustration building in the tightness around his mouth and the furrow between his brows. 

 

It’s when Danny lets out a frustrated little sob that Claude pulls at him, unseating him despite Danny’s initial protest. “Let me, Danny. I’ve got you.” 

 

Danny goes when Claude moves them again, settling with a huff on hands and knees. Claude pushes down between his shoulder blades, leaning his weight into it until Danny’s chest meets the bedding. 

 

“Sorry,” he thinks to say once he realizes what he’s done. Danny scoffs and spreads his knees further apart. 

 

“Come  _ on _ , Clo. Breed me,” Danny demands between pants. 

 

Plastering himself along Danny’s back, Claude ruts in with a groan. They hadn’t mentioned it, but hearing Danny say it out loud sends lust flaring up sharply in Claude’s gut. He can feel the pressure at the base of his cock that comes before his knot swells, and he thrusts hard into Danny, letting go of finesse to chase orgasm. Danny grabs at one of his wrists, yanking until Claude allows him to guide his hand down, pressing their palms up against Danny’s belly right above his womb. 

 

“Fuck. You’re going to - Danny.”  

 

“Yeah, Clo.” 

 

Claude presses messy kisses along Danny’s shoulders, biting down as his knot swells and catches. He can feel the warm wet of Danny’s come splash against the back of his hand and the fluttering clutch of Danny’s body around his cock and knot. With a shiver, Claude presses deep and holds there, letting his knot expand. He twitches as he starts to come, instinctively grinding closer. Danny’s going limp beneath him, prompting Claude to help lower him carefully to the sheets. 

 

Danny shivers a little as Claude’s cock continues to pulse. Dragging the topsheet over them, Claude sets up a purr deep in his chest. He can feel when Danny’s picks up, the two blending together and soothing them as they come down. 

 

“You’re heavy,” Danny chirps after a while, giving a little wiggle. Claude can hear the laughter in his voice, but he still huffs in mock offense. 

 

“If someone hadn’t been so demanding.” Gently, Claude pulls out, easing his half-swollen knot from Danny’s body. A little trickle of come follows, but most of it stays inside. Claude wrinkles his nose as cold air hits his cock and starts to dry the slick and come. There’s a packet of heat wipes in the bedside table that Claude uses to clean them both up. Danny had the foresight to leave a plug there, too, and Claude carefully pushes it into him. 

 

Danny rolls himself over, face flushed beautifully pink. Claude dips to kiss him, laughing against his mouth when Danny tugs him down on top of him. “I thought I was heavy?” he teases. 

 

“Mm, changed my mind.” They’re warm enough that Claude doesn’t reach for the covers; Danny’s putting off plenty of heat and refuses to let him go far, curling up against him when Claude settles back against the sheets. Claude breathes in their combined scent and lets a purr rumble in his chest again, basking in their shared contentment. 


End file.
